Hamtaro's Story
by Nimmi
Summary: This is mainly the story of how Laura met Hamtaro...but what else? Inspired by a friend of mine! ^_^


A.N: um...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro!  
  
  
  
  
  
A small orange and white hamster slept soundly in the wood chips; he felt the hamster next to him stir quietly. The orange and white hamster opened his eyes to see his sister tossing and turning in her slumber.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly as she opened her amber eyes  
  
"No..." she sighed sleepily "It's okay Hamtaro..."  
  
"I know you miss Mom..." said Hamtaro kindly "But it's okay Cotton...I know we'll see her again someday...and besides, we could get an owner any day now!"  
  
"You think..." said Cotton softly as she curled up in the shavings  
  
"I know so!" said Hamtaro with glee as he sat down next to her "We will be out of this dump of a pet store any day now!"  
  
"That's good..." sighed Cotton as she closed her eyes and fell asleep "Good night big brother..."  
  
Hamtaro too, closed his eyes...and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Sunlight poured onto the faces of the litter of hamsters in the pet store. They all opened their beady little eyes and watched the store being open (Author: I thought hamsters were nocturnal though...oh well! ^_^).  
  
"Hamtaro...Hamtaro...HAMTARO!!!!!"  
  
Hamtaro opened his eyes "WHAT? "He asked rudely  
  
"People are starting to come in!" exclaimed Cotton "We might get chosen!"  
  
Hamtaro stretched "Have any of our brothers and sisters gotten chosen yet?"  
  
The white hamster shook her head "No, but one girl is eyeing the twins!"  
  
"Daddy! I want that one!" said a voice  
  
Hamtaro and Cotton turned to see a girl, probably ten or so with short brown hair, eyeing Hamtaro with glee "Please Daddy PLEASE!!"  
  
"Okay Laura" said her father as he went to get assistance with getting the hamster out  
  
"Wow Hamtaro!" exclaimed Cotton "A new home!"  
  
"Yeah!" sighed Hamtaro dreamily as he thought of Veggie O's, grain bars, and of course...SUNFLOWER SEEDS!!!  
  
Laura watched Hamtaro in the terrarium and sighed "It's going to be so good to have a hamster around the house!"  
  
Laura's dad came back with the manager a few minutes later  
  
"That's the one!" said Laura gleefully as she pointed out Hamtaro  
  
The manager wasn't interested in Hamtaro though..."This hamster!" said the manager pointing to Cotton "Looks sickly, I'm sorry, I will have to deal with this one first!"  
  
Before she knew it, Cotton was swept into a cardboard carrier, unable to see out.  
  
"Wha-! HAMTARO!!!!" she cried as she franticly tried to get out, she finally gained some common sense and decided to peep through the air holes. She looked back at her cage...but Hamtaro was gone!  
  
"Where did he go...?" she thought sadly as they cage went farther and farther away...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hamtaro was meanwhile in another carrier; another manager had taken him to the desk at the front of the pet shop to be paid for.  
  
"Now Laura," said the dad, looking at his daughter "Are you sure you can take care of a hamster?"  
  
"Of course Daddy!" said Laura gleefully as she looked at Hamtaro's carrier happily "I'll do a great job!"  
  
"Cotton..." sighed Hamtaro as a furry tear rolled down his cheek "I never got to say goodbye..."  
  
  
  
Cotton was meanwhile, being looked over by one of the staff members  
  
"No..." said one of them "She's not sick, just tired..."  
  
"Hamtaro...said Cotton softly as she stated to groom herself in depression  
  
Suddenly a man burst opened the door to the back room carrying at black cat  
  
"You gotta' help!" he cried, "This cat has just cut itself!"  
  
"Darn it!" yelled one of the men that was inspecting Cotton "There's a HAMSTER in here!"  
  
And with that, the cat forgot about its injury and began to chase after Cotton, it's mouth watering!  
  
"Atata!" cried Cotton as she ran away as fast as her white little paws could take her, with the cat close behind!  
  
Cotton ran out of the room, through the entire store, with the cat at her heels  
  
"Badda badda badda!" she yelped as crowds parted in fear as the cat kept pouncing on her, Cotton could not keep this up much longer, her legs were starting to give in and the cat wasn't slowing down one bit. Her best hope was to run out of the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hamtaro was meanwhile in the carrier, being thumped and bumped around as his new family was walking to the car. Hamtaro suddenly felt something...the cheep cardboard carrier's bottom...was stating to give way! Hamtaro tried to hang on as the bottom fell off, but to no prevail as he fell out...but instead of landing on the hard stone sidewalk...he landed on something soft and furry...a DOG!!  
  
It was a rather small dog, obviously a stray, it was brown and white and was so startled it jumped up suddenly, tripped a black cat that was chasing a certain white hamster, the four animals collided with each other and there was a loud, sickening CRUNCH!  
  
"COTTON!!" yelled Hamtaro as he rushed to his sisters' aide  
  
"I'm okay...," she said softly "But I think I broke my leg..." Blood was pouring out of it, Cotton looked as if she was going to faint...but the leg wasn't why...  
  
"HAMTARO!!!" she cried, pointing behind him "The CAT!!!!"  
  
The black cat that had been chasing them, had his eyes set on them, they had nowhere to hide, especially with Cotton's injury.  
  
It looked hopeless, until they heard a dog bark, the cat turned to face the dog Hamtaro had bumped into earlier, glaring at the cat with beady black eyes. The dog barked again and the cat fled down the street, never to be heard from again...  
  
"Thank you!" said Hamtaro gratefully to his new friend  
  
"Hamtaro..." said Cotton softly "You have to go!"  
  
"But Cotton!" cried Hamtaro "I can't just leave you here!, you need help!"  
  
"Hamtaro..." Cotton repeated " You MUST go, you have a home now... a family...I'll be okay...trust me..."  
  
"Cotton...I..."  
  
"No time to say goodbyes!" said Cotton so loudly Hamtaro flinched "Your human is about to leave!, If you take anymore time she'll leave without you!"  
  
Hamtaro looked at her for a second, then ran off towards the car, his heart pounding as he leapt into the carrier. Laura placed the carrier in the car, she was about to get in herself, when she heard something, she turned around to find the dog sitting in front of her, tongue hanging out happily.  
  
"Hello boy!" exclaimed Laura "You must be a stray...Daddy can I keep him?"  
  
"What?" he cried, "You just got a hamster...but okay!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Laura "I'll call you...Brandy!"  
  
Brandy barked happily  
  
"Brandy's happy...Laura's happy..." though Hamtaro sadly "Why am I not happy?..."  
  
"Hey Laura!" said her father "Have you thought of a name for the hamster yet?"  
  
"Hmm..."thought Laura "Let's see..."  
  
"HAMTARO!!" called a voice  
  
Hamtaro looked over behind Brandy and he saw...  
  
"COTTON!!!!" he exclaimed as he saw his sister, with another one of his sisters, Rice  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro!" said Rice gratefully "I'll take care of her!, Have a nice life with your human!"  
  
"You too..." said Hamtaro, his eyes filling with tears "BYE-Q!!!"  
  
"BYE-Q HAMTARO!!!!" called Cotton as she waved, her eyes blurred with tears too.  
  
"Daddy?" questioned Laura "Did you just call out 'Hamtaro'?"  
  
"No." he replied "But that is an EXCELLENT name for your hamster!"  
  
"Yeah!, I'll call him...Hamtaro!" exclaimed Laura, looking at the carrier "Hamtaro..."  
  
And with that, Hamtaro, Laura, her father, and Brandy, packed up, gathered together in the car...and went to celebrate...a new life...  
  
The End  
  
A.N: How was it? This is my SECOND NOT-FUNNY fan fiction EVER!! (Other than Kirby and Rick - The Dream Team)  
  
Please review! 


End file.
